


Storm's Reward

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barbed Penis, Based off an image, Caring for your luxray, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Knot, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: You haven't been giving your luxray much attention lately, he's getting needy. And you catch him 'taking care' of himself one day. Reader/Luxray, lemon, pokephilia.
Relationships: Kaenjishi | Pyroar/Rentorar | Luxray/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), You/Luxray
Kudos: 23





	Storm's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have moods where I just write something. I don’t normally write outside of third person, but here’s some second person stuff for once!
> 
> Enjoy some flash fiction based on this image from zackery911. It’s a good one if you somehow haven’t already seen it: https://e621.net/posts/2470517

Things were busy, life went at a hundred miles an hour, and you didn’t mean to get distracted.

There always seemed to be a new disaster going on in your family, Aunt Sally threw cousin Jamaes out, or your mother and sister were teaming up to bully your dad into working less, or Uncle Leon kept getting lost and winding up in tournaments.

And your job was getting hectic, people calling to complain, your boss complaining, your co-workers complaining. You wanted to complain too, but it’d just be another echo in the canyon at this point.

Your car broke down, and your friends wanted to hang out. You needed to give your dad a break from the rest of the family.

Things were busy, life went at a hundred miles an hour, and poor Stormy was getting neglected. You really didn’t mean to. You made sure to keep him fed; part of your morning routine was to fill his bowl up.

You’d trained him to close doors, so he was allowed to go down to the park when he wanted to. You didn’t have a backyard.

You tried to give him love and attention when you were home, but by that point, you were so tired you just wanted to watch something on your phone. He’d cuddle up to you and watch it with you, but it had been months since you’d actually gone for a run with him.

You hadn’t taken him to the battle park to work out some extra energy.

Heck, you hadn’t even taken him to the daycare last season. You meant to, but that’s when you were being pulled in thirteen directions at once and just didn’t have the time to drive there.

Poor guy.

Stormy was your ‘starter’ pokémon. At the very least, he was your first pokémon and only pokémon, so that counted as a starter. A big, fierce-looking, luxray that was about as threatening as a baby meowth once you gave him a scratch behind the ears.

You were a little surprised he made it to luxray. You were never a full-on trainer, just had the licence at the age most kids got it. You liked your creature comforts, so doing it rough on the road never really appealed to you. The excitement and glory, sure, but you could get that just by doing some local battles.

So, you had that little shinx that liked to pounce and wrestle. Turns out that counts as training, and he evolved to luxio fairly quickly.

Stormy was a luxio for years, but enough of those little battles in local tournaments and gyms one day showed that blinding radiance again. When it faded, he was up to your chest, could see through walls, and was still as cuddly as he always was.

You had to buy a bigger bed. One did not know discomfort until one had a fifty-kilo giant cat sprawled from one corner of the bed to the other.

But yes. Despite the bigger bed, Stormy would not sleep on a pokémon bed even when he was small enough to fit on one. Stormy was definitely getting a little neglected.

He was basically attached to you whenever you were home, which was only ever for so long. He then was clearly upset whenever you had to leave. Which was often.

You’d taught him a lot of things. How to open and close doors, get himself more food without spilling it everywhere, even working the television.

You couldn’t really trust him with your computer. Those paws and that electricity was too big of a danger. But the TV remote was replaceable, and Stormy enjoyed watching soap operas.

That and cooking shows.

Also cartoons.

Everything but the news, really.

Stormy was given pretty free reign around your apartment. You hated to leave him cooped up like that all the time, so it was the least you could do. He was just as smart as you were; sometimes, you were worried he was smarter and wouldn’t that be embarrassing?

Just couldn’t talk with so many words. You’d gotten an idea from a video of a family with a group of feline pokemon to record simple phrases and leave buttons for their pokemon to press to establish what they wanted. That definitely helped.

Until lately, when Stormy always pressed “Sad”, “Where are you going?” and “Why?”

That made you feel like shit.

You had to make it up to him. Therefore, you had schemed. You accrued some leave from work and let your boss know during a lull that you’d be taking a couple days off work.

The man had nearly thrown conniptions, but you  _ were _ allowed to do it.

The rumblings with your family hadn’t been as hectic lately. This was why you timed this break now.

And you decided not to let your friends know you’d be ‘free’. Sure, you’d like to see them, but there would be other times and other breaks. Stormy needed you now.

(You weren’t quite aware of how badly he needed you right now)

To make matters even better, you got to leave work early today. So, you’d be able to surprise Stormy on multiple levels!

You whistled a jaunty tune as you climbed the steps, or at least tried, you weren’t the best at whistling, and quickly opened your door and slipped in.

You weren’t immediately bowled over by a luxray shaped facehugger. Likely because he wasn’t expecting you home so early, Stormy was good at keeping time.

What was a little strange was that the TV wasn’t on. Most of the time, Stormy was watching it before you got home. He couldn’t be at the park; it wasn’t THAT far from when you got home, and the park was a good distance away.

Suddenly feeling cautious, you kept quiet and snuck through the house. The lights weren’t on, but the curtains were pulled, so the place was still bright and lit. You glanced to the kitchen; the bowl was mostly empty. The fridge was not open.

You considered checking the bathroom and washing up a little, but not just yet. Stormy would be in your room; he must have been taking a nap.

The door to your room was wide open, and as you approached, you detected some sounds. They were… not what you were expecting.

A mixture of purrs, growls, and grunts. You hadn’t actually heard Stormy make  _ those _ sounds before, but you immediately recognised them for what they were. Your heart did a funny jump, and you flushed red, realising Stormy was… ahem, taking care of himself.

You really had left him a bit neglected then.

For a moment, you didn’t know what to do, but the shock didn’t stop your feet, and you realised you were at the doorway staring in.

Stormy was on your bed and facing you, although his eyes were shut tightly. His back legs were spread wide, and he was sort-of sitting, sort-of lying on his back, and bent over. His own muzzle was wrapped around a thick, red spire of flesh jutting from between his spread legs.

Stormy’s balls were pulled up to his body, twitching and bobbing as he thrust into his own mouth. A deep blush had settled below his eyes as the closed eyelids fluttered in pleasure, soft grunts and moans slipped from his mouth as he went up and down, exposing barbs near the top of his cock before sinking down to where a thick knot was forming at the base of his cock.

You had no idea what to do, just staring transfixed as he went down on himself. Vaguely, you began to notice other things strewn about—a bottle of lube, a plug, and some cushions that had been tossed around. Clearly, Stormy had tried something else first before settling on his version of old reliable.

That knot was getting thicker, and it was just… astonishing to watch as it engorged with his blood, growing until it was like a ball that slipped out of his black, furry sheath.

Stormy’s paws twitched, and he took a deep breath. For a moment, you thought he’d noticed you, but then he just began to hammer his own mouth, sucking down with a choking, lewd, gagging suck, going deeper and deeper.

His jaw opened as wide as it could, and your heart flipped again as you realised he was trying to take his own knot into his mouth. For a moment, you were concerned, then you were almost cheering him on, a lewd change to the normal events you cheered him on for.

Stormy’s lips closed around his knot, and he gave a weak, gagging swallow before the whole thing disappeared into his maw, lips kissing his sheath.

Stormy shuddered, and electricity crackled around him as his balls began to twitch, neck bulging obscenely as his cock pulsed in his own throat, depositing jet after jet of his virile seed right into his own belly.

His back legs flexed as well, trying to kick at the air as he shuddered in pleasure. You could not even imagine what it’d feel like to feel that.

Eventually, Stormy relaxed, huffing out a hard breath through his nose. It almost sounded… unsatisfied, but that couldn’t be right. You had seen his throat throbbing from the cock buried in there and his balls pulsing.

His round ears twitched as you took a step in, and his eyes snapped open in sudden panic. The yellow and red eyes of your luxray met your own in a stunned, terrifying moment.

You took another step in. “Shh,” you said placatingly. He had tried to pull off his cock, but the knot between his teeth was sort-of trapping him in his own mouth. You stay down on the bed, on one of the knocked cushions, and put a gentle hand on his black, fluffy mane and stroked down his spine.

“Sorry, I guess you’ve been really pent-up?” you asked as if it was not obvious. Stormy looked at you in… less fear but more confusion. You weren’t entirely sure what you were doing either, stroking his neck. “Didn’t even take you to the daycare last time. I was ‘too busy’. I’m really sorry about that.”

Stormy made a sound as if to say. “That’s okay, I understand. I can handle myself, as you can plainly see.” But he had a cock in his mouth, and it just came out as a distorted whine.

Your other hand found the lube who’s cap had teeth marks in it but not removed, and you fiddled with it. “Is that enough for you?” you found yourself asking, not really realising you were speaking your mind. “Or…?”

Stormy’s eyes flicked up to you with a mixture of things. Way too many things to parse through in this weird fluid state you were feeling. But you did see a mixture of desperate desire in there.

You stopped stroking his back. “Relax, Stormy. Let me take care of this.”

He was still buried in his muzzle, but he could still definitely stop you if he wanted to. “Zap me or something if I do something you don’t like,” you asked anyway.

Your other hand found the plug, and the cap of the lube was removed. Stormy’s tail flicked left, then right, then just remained out of the way, exposing his winking star to you. You didn’t want to hurt him; you’d given him enough grief one way or the other, so you didn’t use the toy yet.

You doused a pair of fingers in the nice, salandit-brand lube and spread it around, warming it up before pressing one finger against his opening.

He tensed up a bit at first, and your other hand found his head again, scratching his ear. “Shh, just relax.” You didn’t put much pressure, just enough to start slowly slipping inside.

His insides were hot around your finger and clenching tightly. You let him decide what to do with it at first, feeling a bit of resistance as well as a clenching throb. Suddenly, he grunted, and you felt your finger get pulled into the knuckle.

Stormy moaned around his cock, and you could see his throat twitching again as his dick reacted to the penetration. You let him hold onto your finger for a moment before you drew it out before letting him draw it back in, falling into a soft routine.

You could feel his walls getting used to it, so you drew your finger out most of the way and pressed the other lubed finger there. Stormy gagged around his cock again upon gasping as the double-entry, and you lowered your other hand from his head to his balls.

Gently playing with them, tugging them both down or massaging each ball carefully, you began to treat your pokémon well. Two fingers being pushed all the way in, spreading his walls and scissoring him as your other fingers played with his balls and the base of his sheath, slipping into the heat there to feel what else Stormy had to play with.

Your best friend and luxray was shivering and moaning all over from the soft machinations being inflicted upon his body. You pushed your fingers in all the way and began to explore around, finding a firmer area up above that a soft tease caused Stormy’s whole body to tighten up before he shuddered again, his throat twitching as his cock spilled again without quite orgasming.

You smiled, knowing exactly what you just found. Stormy’s eyes glanced at you pleadingly, and you couldn’t be sure it was to not do that again or never stop doing that again.

You went for that option, pressing your fingers into his prostate at different pressures and points, massaging his balls and whispering sweet things into his circular ears.

“You can let go, Stormy,” you suggested, feeling his muzzle with a V of your fingers, feeling part of the cock buried in there. “I can feel the tension; let go. I’ve got you.”

Stormy began to shudder again. You didn’t change the speed at which you wound him up, just kept on pressing and tugging until he fell to pieces next to you.

Electricity crackled again, causing the hairs on your arms to raise up, and he grunted hoarsely several times, throat bulging again as his stomach was treated again with a fresh wave of cum.

You continued poking and tugging him until he began to physically  _ writhe _ against you, whimpering desperately. You pulled your fingers out but kept on softly playing with his jumping balls until he began to settle again.

With lidded eyes, Stormy purred at you, and you felt his tail teasing its way in between your thighs. You smiled at him and gave him a boop on the nose with your unlubed hand before planting a chaste kiss there. “Tonight’s not about me,” you whispered, and your slippery hand grabbed the butt plug. “All you tonight, baby.”

Stormy’s eyes widened, realising you were intent on continuing to pleasure him. He didn’t make a sound of refusal, staring at the plug in a mixture of desire and wishing it to be something a little… else.

But this was about him. You slathered it with the lube and teased it against his opening. “Come on, Stormy,” you said, pressing it in more firmly. He grunted as the toy stretched him wider than your fingers did, the tapered tip slipping in easy but quickly thickening out. You pressed it in until it thinned, a makeshift ‘knot’ of plastic.

With the plug firmly in place, you pulled yourself off the bed, cracking your back from the position you had been in for the last twenty minutes. He churred at you, purring around his cock, which you imagined had to feel fantastic.

You could see his balls twitching again.

While Stormy had raised your sex toys, probably thanks to that x-ray vision he possessed, he hadn’t been able to get one of the other prizes you loved to use on the male visitors you used to have.

You know, when you also took care of yourself instead of working/saving family all the time.

You returned from the drawer with a black tube with a soft, pink opening. “You didn’t pull this out,” you said to Stormy, returning to petting his neck. “Couldn’t figure it out?”

Stormy made a sound, it was like. “Of course I knew, I’m the smartest… but what is it? I need to make sure you know what it is too.”

He was a cheeky thing.

“I’m going to need to get you out of your mouth for this part,” you whispered, tracing his lips. There was a trace of voltage left from where his saliva and cum had leaked through his lips, charged like the rest of him.

You didn’t keep much metal in the house. Sleeping with a luxray left things liable to zap you.

Heh, you hadn’t actually ‘slept’ with him in that kind of regard before. The idea? Sure, it’s occurred to you, but you hadn’t ever actually seriously pondered it. Just that occasional thought. What an afternoon this was proving to be!

You continued to pet him in a far more loving and less lustful way, giving his cock a break to let him start maneuvering his way out of his mouth.

The knot was thick and sensitive, and he had very sharp teeth. “Take your time,” you soothed when he got frustrated. “Don’t hurt yourself, a bit silly knotting your mouth, but it’s hard to think clearly when it feels that good, am I right?”

Stormy made a grumbling sound, best translated to. “Oh, sure, you know what I’m like. Sucking my own dick, hard to think ‘straight’ then, am I right?”

Slowly but surely, you began to seek more than a peek of reddish-pink, and Stormy began to pull off his own cock. The sensation of his cock being dragged and spines being stimulated caused him to spill some afterseed onto his tongue, the taste in which you shared after swooping down and pressing your mouths together.

A chaste kiss didn’t work with the difference between your mouths, but tongues could mingle just as well. Stormy’s tongue was very rough, and the heady taste of cum was everywhere in his mouth, salty and tingling your tongue as you wrestled.

He was stronger but tired, and you beat his tongue down and pushed him onto his back, propping his head on a cushion as you pulled back and trailed down his body.

Stormy panted for breath and gasped as your hands closed around his cock, still quite hard and keening for more. “Insatiable,” you said, smiling. “Or maybe I just left you too long. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll do this again for you, if you want, though.”

You might have sucked his cock, but he’d done that to himself already. You did play around with it with your hands for a moment, though. It was a very interesting thing, a thick spire of flesh proudly showcasing his manhood. Or pokémonhood as it were.

There were soft spines clustered around the top of the luxray’s member. There were fun to flick, firming up upon teasing them and leaving a lingering buzz on your hand. Or maybe that was the precum oozing from his dropping tip?

The tip was unlike your own, indented but with a tip that spilled his fluids. The cock remained a solid thickness down the shaft until it reached his sheath. With him this aroused, his knot was fully revealed and still engorged, although he had shrunken enough to pull out of his mouth. Veins ran angrily through the knot, most obviously, although your finger trailed another vein up his cock that made him shiver.

Your fingers danced around the knot, never quite grabbing on. You knew he was most sensitive here. 

Stormy huffed out and groaned, thrusting up against your hands until the tip actually hit your belly, splattering your work shirt with luxray precum. You knew he was saying something like. “Stop teasing me already! You’ve done that for years; I can’t handle it any longer.”

Like a merciful friend, you got on with it. 

Slicking up the fleshlight, you brought it to your pokémon’s cocktip and slid it around for a moment. You couldn’t help tease him a moment more.

Stormy gave a whimpering, keening growl, and you chuckled. “Alright,” you sighed, sinking his cock down to the knot in one movement.

Stormy gave a warbling gasp, hips thrusting up on reflex to nearly pop his knot in as well. His tail flicked out sharply, and he moaned as you raised it much slower before sinking the whole thing in in another fast push.

One hand was able to fall into a solid rhythm, fucking his cock into the fleshlight, going fast, going slow, alternating as you pleased. For a while, your other hand pressed on Stormy’s chest, pushing him back from getting too excited and taking over. He was to be treated; he wasn’t to work himself.

But he was happy to let you take the reigns, just thrusting up to meet the toy in a loud slap every so often.

It gave your hand the freedom to explore. You’d gotten to know your luxray’s lower half quite well this afternoon, but the toy was still in him. So, you grabbed the base of that and began to shift it inside him, not quite pulling it out, and it couldn’t go further in, just moving it.

He began to flop his head back and forth, unable to do nothing while being overcome with so much pleasure at once. He’d come too many times to easily hit it again, and so the pleasure just kept getting higher while he couldn’t touch that needed peak.

Stormy began to whine and moan, begging, but you shushed him again. You DID have neighbours, after all. They wouldn’t be here during the afternoon, but he needed to learn to be quiet for possible future endeavours.

And someone might still be around, best to be cautious.

Knowing your friend couldn’t get off so easily  _ again, _ you stepped it up a notch. You began sinking his knot into the toy as well, stretching it as far as it could go before pulling off. Knot fucking the toy while you began to pull the plug out slowly, Stormy’s body resisting to keep it in, before shoving it back in after it popped out.

His eyes began to roll, and crackles began to build up. Your arms were aching, but he deserved this.

Stormy’s head was still tossing, and his claws extended, tearing at the bed. He realised what he was doing in the middle of all that pleasure and whimpered apologetically.

“Shh, don’t worry,” you soothed. He groaned and pulled his feet off the sheets, placing his forepaws on his chest and just began to hump with his hips, desperately slamming into the toy.

You pulled the toy out entirely and with your hand so slippery it fell out of your hand. That didn’t matter; you grabbed his balls instead and began to knead them as Stormy began to shout and roar.

His back arched, and electricity flared. His knot bulged in front of your eyes, and you felt  _ through the toy _ his cock flex and throb.

Knowing he was about to blow and couldn’t hold himself, you smacked your mouth into his to try and swallow the cry that ripped out of his throat. The intensity of which shook your lungs and ozone stunk as Stormy lived up to his name for what he did to your poor fleshlight.

The toy was overloaded quickly and actually popped up, his cock spurting ropes of cum into the air and splattering himself, the bed, and yourself.

And the roof.

Not wanting him to lose the pleasure and the toy lost, you wrapped your hand around his knot and gave it gentle squeezes. You could feel the cum surging through his cock before seeing it spurt out over and over, ruining your bedding.

You might need to buy a new bed after this. “Ssh, don’t worry about the sheets,” you said in the throes of his pleasure. “You need this.”

With your other hand, you slowly dragged it up and down his drenched length, causing sharp twitches along his whole body and pulling a sharp gasp out of him each time. You lost count of how many times he shot.

Slowly, but surely, it began to end. You continued to massage his length until it was too sensitive that he almost shrieked and moved to give his paw balls and perineum a massage for all the work they had been doing.

His body relaxed in waves. From a tense, statue-stiff, intensity, to a stomach-clench, to his legs shivering, then relaxing on the bed, and then his muscles all seemed to give up at once. He sagged, boneless, into the bed.

He breathed heavily for a few minutes as you tried to determine how much damage he’d just done. He cracked his eyes open and glanced around himself, spotting all the mess.

He meekly tried to lick up part of the mess on your pillow, but the thing was drenched. He gave you a most pitiful look, and you laughed at it. “Like I said, don’t worry. You needed that. Beds can be… well, replaced. Needed to do it anyway.”

You were also drenched in his seed, so it wasn’t much of a problem finding the driest place and lying down with him. “I had a few extra plans for today; I’ve got a few days off work, family, and friends. Just for us. But I think for now we should have a nap. What do you think?”

It was telling how much you’d drained him that he didn’t start dancing around the room at that proclamation. Just gave you a happy yowl and licked your cheek with his cum-stained, sparking tongue and fell asleep.

He laid a paw over you and cuddled you into him before he fully went to sleep, and you smiled into his fur too and drifted off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about two hours. Had the idea for a couple days, just had to get it onto paper eventually! Hope you enjoyed it. I have other ideas for second person stuff, if people are interested. I'm more comfortable with third person, but on occasion I'll splash out into this.


End file.
